


Rainstorms and Lullabies

by glitteredcurls



Series: H&L one-shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Short & Sweet, this is basically a giant hug in 1500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredcurls/pseuds/glitteredcurls
Summary: In a thunderstorm, Harry and Louis have to soothe their daughter's cries, and eventually get her to go back to sleep.She's a bit fussy and tired, but she's everything Harry could have ever wanted in daughter-- and he's got the perfect husband to help raise her.





	Rainstorms and Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the recent pictures of Harry with (yet another) baby and this just had to be written.  
> I'm in love with Eden and her dads and might totally write more if I see another photo of Harry being a complete Mom.  
> Feel free to send your own prompts if you'd like (@kissyboystyles on tumblr)  
> xo

Harry and Louis had fallen asleep to the quiet pattering of rain against their roof and bedroom window. The early evening storm had put them all in a lethargic mood and had them winding down earlier than most nights. Harry was able to put Eden down at seven, meaning both he and Louis were comfortable in bed by eight. Thunder rolled in overhead by ten. The low rumbling was a comfort to the pair in bed, legs and arms tangled, but not to their daughter.

A loud crash of thunder rattled the house gently, and caused an eruption of cries down the hall.

“I’ll get her.” Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes. Louis muttered something against his neck, hands splaying over his chest. It was far too incoherent to understand but it was nearly enough to keep Harry in bed. “Let me up, baby. She needs someone.”

Louis blinked into semi-consciousness and released Harry. He rolled onto his side of the bed and curled his arms into himself. He sunk back into sleep with a lazy smile on his lips. It was a hard sight to leave, but Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and grappled for the side table, trying to find his surroundings in the blurry dark. The flashes of lightning weren’t a great replacement for overhead lighting, but Harry didn’t want to wake his husband with the blinding light. Instead, he nearly woke him by tripping into the end of the bed frame.

“Glasses are on the dresser.” Louis mumbled. “Please don’t drop Eden.”

“I’m  _ not _ .” Harry said softly, rolling his eyes. He felt around in the shadows for the edge of the dresser, his fingers following the trail of rings, watches, and chains before feeling his frames. With them situated properly on his face, the dark blur of their bedroom was far easier to navigate. Harry left without nearly breaking another bone.

In the hallway, Eden’s cries were much louder. The thunder couldn’t compete with her growing lungs, trying to get one of her fathers to her before the sky’s growling monster did. Harry pushed her door in slowly, shuffling across the carpet to her crib.

“Eden, sweetheart, what’s the matter?” He asked softly, reaching down and scooping her up. Her head fit entirely in his palm as he clutched her to his chest. “Just a little storm. I’ve got you.”

Harry began swaying back and forth, hoping the motion would soothe her. Before Eden could even begin to find comfort in the swaddling or the warmth of her father, the storm would send another threatening clash of thunder to scare her. Harry tried singing to her softly, his cheek pressing against the top of her head, but she squirmed against the melody and screamed in his ear. With neck craned away from her, ear given three inches of reprieve, Harry reached down to grab her blanket and turned to head back to his room.

With his one freed hand, Harry slapped around on the wall for the light switch. He found the one controlling the power supply to their side lamps and created a small sunrise by the head of their bed frame. Louis had curled around his pillow, holding it in Harry’s place. Harry didn’t need to alert him he had brought Eden to their room; she was already loudly announcing her presence.

“Someone being fussy?” Louis said, slowly pushing himself up.

“Someone needs her dad.” Harry said, crossing the room to their bed.

Louis pulled the blankets back for Harry, pulling them back over his legs as he sat against the headboard. Eden was still crying, Harry trying to counteract the noise with soothing words. Louis moved closer to Harry, their shoulders pressing together as he leaned in to see his daughter’s red face. He adjusted her blanket on her back and tucked the soft yellow yarn around her flailing arms and feet.

“Oh, someone’s really upset tonight.” Louis cooed, laughing quietly. “Let me take her, honey. You got her last time too.” Harry slowly loosened his grip around her and let Louis’ arms slip around their baby. He held her head until she was safely resting against Louis’ chest. She was the most beautiful thing Harry had seen and letting her go was still difficult. “Hey, sweet girl. You’re alright. I’ve got you.” He kissed the top of her head before resting his cheek against it. Her crying dissolved almost instantly to unsettled whimpering.

“She likes you more.” Harry noted, trying not to smile too proudly. “Like father like daughter.”

“You’re right; I do like me more as well.” Louis teased.

Harry was caught off guard and couldn’t catch his laugh before it bubbled out of him. Eden gurgled and whined at the loud noise.

“Sorry, sweetie. I’m sorry.”

“Shhh, Eden, it’s okay. It’s just your dad. He’s right here.” Louis spoke softly in her ear, pointing over at Harry in the warm light. “He’s here too.” While crying, her eyes were screwed shut, but the moment Louis’ sweet, soft voice spoke to her, they eased open. She blinked slowly, still disgruntled, and focused on Harry’s face. “There he is. We’re both here, hon.”

Harry placed his arm around Louis’ shoulders, hand able to rest on Eden’s hand as it grabbed at Louis’ shirt. Her other hand reached out for Harry’s face, following the direction of Louis’ finger. He leaned down, grinning at her puffy but relaxing expression, and let her smudge his glasses and nearly bump them off his face. Slow reaction time saw her nearly poking Harry in the eye, both Harry and Louis laughing at her curious fumbling. Louis held his hand out in front of her as a new target, successfully distracting her. She grabbed his finger tightly.

“She get you?” Louis asked with a laugh. Harry shook his head and adjusted his glasses. “Between the two of you, you’re going to fall apart, I swear. Can’t have that.” He leaned forward and kissed Harry gently, hand reaching to touch his chest before returning to Eden.

“Just wait until she’s older.” Harry said.

“Don’t make me think about that.” Louis whined. “She’s barely a year old and thinking about her getting any bigger is too much. I want her to stay our little girl forever.”

Her head rested so perfectly between Louis’ neck, there was a constant thought she was too good to be true. There was no way, after years of fighting against contracts and agents and paperwork and magazines, that they had gotten the perfect daughter. But they did. It was all unbelievable to Harry-- from meeting Louis to seeing her face for the first time on a sonogram and then in the hospital-- he was waiting for all the luck to run out. Waiting for someone to realize he didn’t deserve any of it.

Harry reached over and took Louis’ face in both hands, startling him from his fixed gaze on Eden. The light behind him flickered from the storm and the house continued to shake from another crash of thunder, but Harry was frozen in captivation with Louis’ beauty-- familiar but never the less breathtaking. Time never made anything less impressive; it always made Harry wonder how he had managed to keep it so long.

“We’re so lucky to have you.” Harry whispered. “I love you.”

They kissed slowly, neither wanting to startle the moment or the baby between them. She wiggled against Louis’ chest and pressed a curled hand against Harry’s arm, curious of the new movement happening around her. She began babbling and they both pulled away, preparing for the small beginnings of her own thunder rumbling. She opened her mouth, Harry already leaning down to hush her cries, when she began laughing-- high-pitched, loud, and joyous.

“Look at you!” Louis laughed, bouncing her in his arms. “Oh, look at our beautiful girl!”

“You’re right.” Harry said. “She is more like you. I’ll never get tired of that smile.” He rested his head against Louis’ and placed his hand on the back of Eden’s head. “She’s our little sunshine.”

Both Harry and Louis watched Eden giggle to herself, entertainment found in the exhausted smiles of her fathers. She reached up at them, pinching their chins and cheeks and pulling at Harry’s lip. They both watched on, eyes sinking closed as the rain and the quiet gurgling of their baby lulled them into a feeling of comfort and safety. Harry still had his arm around Louis, and Louis’ one hand rested on Harry’s thigh. Their small glowing sunshine eventually found comfort as well in the small family huddle, her head resting back against Louis’ neck. Her quiet breathing was like the smallest windstorm, blowing past them and soothing them in the echoes of pattering rain.

In the morning, Harry’s neck was going to be sore and his back aching from the stiff headboard, but there was nothing more worthy of the pain than resting with the family he had fought so hard to love freely.


End file.
